Republic Charter
'' "Our Republic, Like a Fire, we shall stand through together, and united we shall fight till our flame is exstinguished."'' ''-Republic Motto and Charter Header'' From Trading to Galactic From 505 GRS, 5 years after the Intelonian Collapse, and just during the Oltanian Empire formation, the survivors of the Intelonian Empire, mainly humans and Intelonian Dragon Guards, settled across the Tretstonian Surface, most of the survivors fled south to the Taiga continent of Isle Corona, or "Crown Continent" in Tretstonian-Dialect. There they formed small towns, however the more prominent which became a major port city and later Capital called Shanksville. The survivors now called Tretstonians, wanted a form of government that was easy to maintain at the time. So by the end of 510 GRS, the united continent of Isle Corona founded the Republic Trading. Republic a style of government where the people were given the right to vote for their representatives. At the time, the name Republic Trading was based on the type of government and its main focus which at the time was trading, so the name was formed. However as time passed and the 5th Executive Board came into order, they saw of the corrupt figures the people were blindsighted in voting in and so the leader of the 5th Executive Board, Andrew Tudor came up with an idea to keep corrupt figures out of the executive branch, but at the same time keeping the right of the people to vote for offices. Since at the time, the Executive Office was the major power of the Trading Empire, Andrew along with his wife Heather decided on a Monarch Republic. A form of government that locked the Executive Branch to a Royal Line, and creating a Legislative Branch to still give people representation. The choice of ideas was passed to the other Executive Boards, the Board of Novalis and the Board of Rilgar, and in a shocking 8-3 vote, the idea was pushed. And by the end of 139 of 550 GRS, the Republic Charter was in its drafting phase. In the later years of 132 of 550 GRS, the Executive leaders of the Trading, Andrew Tudor and Heather Tudor thought this massive expanse of space was going to be to hard to control over, and soon uprisings will start all over their little territory. Not fearing to deal with the belief of uprising in their territory, the leaders began hold meetings, which became known as the 1st - 5th Executive Meetings. These meetings took place over a span of 8 years. Compromising and debating on the fate of the Republic Trading. It will come later on 140 of 550 GRS, the Republic Charter would soon come into drafting, little did they know a new enemy was already approaching them, and at an alarming rate. The Charter was finalized and approved by the Executive Board leader, on Aprilius 14th 141 of 550 GRS, just a year into the System Wars, marked that Republic Trading was no more, and soon the name Galactic Republic of Tretris was born. The Republic Charter "Our New Government, where everyone is treated equally, and respresented equally must accept a lost, to prevent our leaders we vote to be corrupted, our Executive Branch is locked to a Royal Monarch." ''-Republic Charter's Executive Header'' The Republic Charter, drafted on Augustos 19, 139 of 550 GRS and finalized Aprilius 14th, 141 of 550 GRS marked the foundation of the Galactic Republic of Tretris. Its header, represents the sacrifice the people had to give in order to prevent political corruption in the new government. The sacrifice was making the Executive Branch into Monarch, the choice was a harsh decision but at the end would help prevent any corrupt political figure to blindsight people into electing them into role of Executive Leader. The Charter is divided in 15 main Sections. Each divided in roughly 1-5 articles. From Section 1-5, the Charter mentions the Republic's Governmental System and its Restrictions. From Sections 6-10 it mentions the Citizen's Galactic Rights, rights that are accepted in every corner of the galaxy. and 11-15 mentions Amendments that have been added to the Charter following the Capital Reformation of 2305. 'Republic Charter's First 5 Sections' -Also known as the Government Section Section 1: Executive Branch *Executive Powers *Executive Restrictions Section 2: Legislative Branch *Legislative Powers *Legislative Restrictions Section 3: Judicial Branch *Judicial Powers *Planetary Court *System Court *Galactic Court Section 4: Equal Powers *Power distrubution Section 5: Removal 'Republic Charter's 6-10 Sections' -Also known as the Citizen's Galactic Rights Section 6: Galactic Rights *Six Galactic Rights Section 7: Representation Section 8: Rights during Acts of War Section 9: Rights during Law Enforcement Section 10: Rights in the Courts 'Republic Charter's 11-15' -Also known as the Amendments Section Section 11: Republic Amendments Section 12: Galactic Amendments Section 13: Legislation Amendments Section 14: Executive Amendments Section 15: Court Amendments The Republic Charter's last 5 Sections are the one that are still being added and or changed, the first 1-10 remained untouched since the Capital Reformation of 2305 when Act of Resignation was added to the Republic Charter's Section 1 of the Executive Branch. Trivia *The Republic Charter's idea was based on the United States Constitution *The Charter's purpose not only established the Galactic Republic of Tretris but helped established the Republic's position in the galaxy. *The Charter hasn't been changed ever since the Capital City at the time Centennial City was destroyed in 2304 and the Executive Branch had to go under a change that changed the Republic.